


Kinktober Day 31: Free Day/Necrophilia

by Nsfwitchy



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Kinktober, NSFW Art, Necrophilia, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwitchy/pseuds/Nsfwitchy
Summary: “There’s no pain and there’s no pressureNo humiliationThere’s no fear and there’s no shameThere’s no pulseNow is it so strange?” - Dead Girls, Aurelio VoltaireY'all remember that time Jervis stole his sisters corpse and warmed it up to steal her blood? I doHappy Halloween!
Relationships: Alice Tetch/Jervis Tetch
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976215
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Kinktober Day 31: Free Day/Necrophilia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brain_Brainson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Brainson/gifts).




End file.
